A Extra Mess
by Frida Cullen
Summary: Extras, outtakes e futuretakes da fanfic A Beautiful Mess.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** A Extra Mess

**Autor:** Brenda K. (Frida)

**Shipper:** Edward & Bella

**Gênero:** Romance, Lemons, UA.

**Censura**: +18

**Sinopse: **Extras, outtakes e futurettakes da fanfic A Beautiful Mess.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Twilight não me pertencem, são todos da autoria de Stephenie Meyer, mas aqui nesta fanfic, eles fazem o que eu quero, como eu quero e quando eu quero.

Não seja um leitor BBB, **comente**!

O enredo da fanfic é meu, e está proibida a cópia e/ou postagem em quaisquer outros sites.(Isso inclui distribuição em pdf ou qualquer outro arquivo) Por favor, **RESPEITE.**

* * *

**Capítulo Extra Um - Primeiras Impressões**

**Junho de 2012.**

**Edward POV.**

O mês de junho finalmente tinha chegado e eu não podia estar mais grato por hoje ser sexta-feira. A semana no escritório havia sido bastante cansativa e eu só precisava de uns bons dois dias sozinho em casa assistindo televisão e comendo porcaria para relaxar. Parei o carro na minha vaga de sempre e peguei minha pasta, indo em direção ao elevador. O estacionamento do prédio já estava bastante vazio, visto que já se passavam das nove da noite e eu suspirei, me encostando na parede do elevador e esperando que ele chegasse ao meu andar. As coisas estavam corridas no escritório, ainda mais agora que estávamos com a possibilidade da expansão do mesmo. A Volturi, uma empresa bastante famosa em Nova York, dona de vários clubes na cidade, estava interessada em uma parceria com a M&W: Archdesign. Provavelmente demoraríamos cerca de um ano para oficializarmos tudo, mas eu estava animado com a possibilidade. Nossa primeira reunião estava marcada para cerca de um mês e Jasper, meu melhor amigo e sócio, viajaria até Nova York em nome de nós dois para começarmos tudo.

Saí do elevador e soltei um suspiro satisfeito quando abri a porta do meu apartamento e acendi as luzes. Tudo estava exatamente como sempre estava: vazio, silencioso e completamente organizado. Deixei minha pasta no lugar de sempre e tirei o terno, colocando-o em cima do sofá e então fui em direção a cozinha para pegar o cardápio do _delivery_. Frango frito me parecia uma boa opção e, após fazer o pedido, voltei para a sala para checar se tinha alguma mensagem. A primeira era da minha mãe, querendo saber quando eu iria passar o final de semana com ela e meu pai em Princeton porque ela já estava com saudades. Soltei uma risada e anotei mentalmente que precisaria checar meu horário para marcar uma visita. Eu também estava com saudades, fazia uns dois meses que eu não pegava a estrada para Princeton e sabia que não podia enrolar mais ou Dona Elizabeth Masen aparecia furiosa na porta do meu apartamento. Soltei uma risada com a imagem mental e passei para a próxima mensagem.

-_ Oi, Edward! _- A voz doce e animada da minha irmã soou do outro lado da linha. - _Aqui é a Chris… então, eu queria saber como você está? Faz um tempo que a gente não se fala e eu não gosto nada disso! Você precisa trabalhar menos, sair um pouco desse apartamento, fazer alguma atividade física… conhecer alguém, namorar. Eu não sei. Enfim, a gente pode conversar sobre isso pessoalmente. Que tal um almoço amanhã no píer? Eu...hm… eu conheci alguém tem um tempinho e queria conversar com você sobre isso… Ok, vou indo. Me liga!_

Carmen estava sempre tentando arrumar alguma forma de me fazer ser mais… espontâneo. Minha irmã tinha sua própria forma de ver o mundo. Ela havia sofrido muito em um passado não muito distante e isso poderia ter feito com que ela se tornasse alguma vadia fria e calculista que só via coisas ruins na humanidade, ou então ela poderia ter se tornado aquela que se fazia de vítima o tempo inteiro. Mas ao invés disso, Chris havia escolhido superar o que havia acontecido de uma forma diferente. Ela sempre via o bem nas pessoas, ela sempre olhava o lado positivo da situação e, acima de tudo, ela sempre vivia como se não houvesse o dia seguinte. Ela tinha um espírito livre e estava sempre sorrindo, não importava o que acontecesse com ela. Infelizmente eu não era muito assim. Minha vida estava mais resumida em: trabalho e casa. Soltei um suspiro e liguei pra ela, já sabendo que cairia na caixa postal, uma vez que ela provavelmente estava no ioga ou algo assim.

- Chris, acabei de receber seu recado - comecei. - Devo dizer que estou curioso sobre esse cara novo. Há alguma chance de eu já conhecê-lo? E bom, acredito que você ficará feliz ao saber que Jasper e eu estamos pensando em entrar em uma academia juntos, assim eu mudo um pouco meus ambientes. Enfim… me mande os detalhes do almoço por mensagem e eu apareço por lá.

Desliguei o telefone e fiquei enrolando na sala até minha comida chegar assistindo a um jogo de lacrosse de um colégio qualquer na televisão. Meia hora depois minha comida finalmente chegou e eu comi sem muita pressa, observando a vista que meu apartamento proporcionava. Como arquiteto, era meio impossível não ficar reparando essas coisas. Quando acabei, joguei as embalagens no lixo da cozinha e programei a cafeteira para fazer o café logo de manhã e fui para meu quarto. Como sempre, minha cama estava perfeitamente arrumada e pronta para que eu me deitasse nela, porém, antes disso eu tomei uma ducha rápida, escovei os dentes e então finalmente me rendi ao cansaço. Deitei na cama, suspirando ao ver o céu estrelado de Chicago pela parede de vidro e me levantei novamente para fechar as persianas, sabendo que a claridade de quando amanhecesse iria atrapalhar meu sono.

Quando estava voltando para a cama, vi meu celular acender e suspirei, tentando imaginar quem estava me mandando mensagem a essa hora.

_~ Achei a academia perfeita para começarmos na segunda. Chama Ortanic... boa, barata e fica aqui perto. - Jasper._

Digitei uma resposta qualquer, concordando com a ideia e então voltei a me deitar na cama, tentando imaginar como eu arrumaria tempo para a academia quando minha vida profissional já ocupava mais do que o suficiente, mas ainda assim, estranhamente animado e ansioso com a ideia de começar algo novo em minha vida. Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim no final das contas. Talvez fosse exatamente o que eu precisava para preencher o espaço que sobrava em minha vida. Mas só talvez…

No sábado eu acordei cedo, como sempre. No meu celular havia uma mensagem de Carmen confirmando nossos planos para o dia e eu respondi falando que a encontraria lá uma hora da tarde. Passei toda a manhã em meu apartamento, analisando mais uma vez a proposta dos Volturi, apenas para ter certeza novamente de que aquele seria o melhor projeto de todos. Talvez aquilo fosse o catalisador para todo o sucesso da M&W: Archdesign. Quero dizer, nosso escritório era bastante afortunado; tínhamos nossos clientes grandes e fiéis, como várias empresas de Illionóis, e sempre estávamos sendo procurados por novas pessoas, mas uma filial em Nova York seria apenas o começo. Eu já podia ver como isso ia abrir inúmeras portas para nós dois e eu mal podia esperar por isso.

O almoço com Carmen foi tranquilo, como sempre era. Ela estava mais feliz, mais radiante e foi impossível não sorrir ao vê-la assim. Depois de Joseph, aquele filho da puta, ela havia perdido um pouco do seu brilho. E esse cara que ela havia conhecido, Charlie Swan, já tinha ganhado vários pontos comigo apenas por deixar minha irmã assim. Mesmo jurando amar Joseph com todo o seu ser, ele nunca havia feito Carmen sorrir um terço do que ela estava sorrindo quando mencionava Charlie.

- E quando eu vou conhecer esse cara? - perguntei tentando soar sério. Carmen não precisava saber que eu já havia praticamente o aprovado logo de cara.

- Em breve, eu prometo… É que as coisas ainda estão meio complicadas - disse encolhendo os ombros e eu arqueei a sobrancelha, já não gostando nada disso. - Ele bem… ele tem uma filha e é viúvo. A mulher dele morreu tem um bom tempo, mas desde a morte dela, ele não realmente se envolveu com alguém de forma tão séria ao ponto de apresentar para a filha e ele tem medo da reação dela, já que ela era muito apegada à mãe.

- Então ele planeja o quê? Apresentar você como a "amiguinha do papai" e deixar a menina se acostumar com você antes de contar? - desafiei e Carmen soltou uma risadinha. - O quê?

- Veja bem… Ela não é exatamente uma criança. Ela tem 17 anos, quase dezoito, na verdade… Renée, a ex-mulher de Charlie, morreu quando ela ainda era bem pequena. Se estou certa ela tinha uns sete ou oito anos...

- E o quão difícil é contar para uma garota de dezessete anos sobre isso? Quero dizer, tenho certeza que ela já deve imaginar que o pai não ia ficar sozinho durante tanto tempo assim…

- Não tenha tanta certeza disso… Ela pode ser meio… _complicada_ - encolheu os ombros e eu arqueei a sobrancelha. - Mas enfim, ele já combinou tudo comigo e vamos nos encontrar com ela ainda nesse mês. E mais pra frente farei um jantar para apresentar todos vocês formalmente. Estou pensando em chamar tia Esme e tio Carlisle também - divagou.

- Ótimo - murmurei, pegando uma garfada do meu peixe grelhado. Ainda não sabia se gostava muito dessa ideia ou não, só esperava que essa garota não trouxesse problemas demais...

Carmen então começou a me perguntar sobre a academia e logo o assunto já estava mais leve e descontraído. O resto do final de semana passou num piscar de olhos, o dia no trabalho também. O sol já brilhava mais em Chicago, anunciando que o verão começaria logo, e no horário de almoço Jasper e eu fomos até a Ortanic fazer nosa matrícula. Ansioso como sempre era, meu amigo me convenceu de começar naquele mesmo dia, alegando que, se não começássemos na segunda isso ia dar azar, o que me fez revirar os olhos, mas eu acabei aceitando seu argumento e por isso, assim que o expediente acabou, passei em casa e troquei de roupa e segui para a academia. Assim que cheguei no local, encontrei com Jasper e juntos fomos nos alongar. O espaço era grande e eu poia ver que gente de todas as idades e gêneros malhavam ali. Jasper e eu nos alongamos rapidamente e logo começamos a malhar.

Os aparelhos da academia pareciam bons o suficiente e eu me senti bem ali. Eu costumava malhar e correr bastante durante a faculdade, mas por alguma razão tinha perdido esse hábito. Algo me dizia que eu ia gostar de voltar a malhar. Aumentei a velocidade na esteira e comecei a correr como a muito não fazia, meus olhos vagando distraidamente pela academia quando de repente se focaram na entrada e eu precisei segurar na esteira para não pisar em falso quando eu vi a mulher, _garota_, que acabava de entrar ali. Ela não devia ser muito velha, no máximo dezoito anos, mas isso não impediu meus olhos pervertidos de analisarem cada curva e cada pedaço exposto daquele corpo. A garota tinha um cabelo castanho, que estava preso no alto da sua cabeça, deixando seu pescoço branco e lisinho à mostra. Ela usava uma blusa de malha um pouco soltinha com o símbolo da marca Adidas, mas eu podia ver perfeitamente que ela tinha peitos maravilhosos e empinadinhos. A blusa era um pouco pequena, o que deixava um pedaço da sua barriga aparecendo e eu engoli em seco quando desci um pouco mais os olhos. A morena estava usando um minúsculo par de shorts cinza, que deixava suas pernas deliciosas completamente a mostra para qualquer idiota ver e eu só conseguia imaginar como elas ficariam maravilhosas ao meu redor enquanto eu me perdia naquele corpo. Merda. Subi o olhar novamente pelo seu corpo e observei seu rosto angelical. Ela tinha um rosto fino, delicado, o nariz pequeno e empinado, os olhos grandes, redondos e de um castanho profundo. Os lábios… eram praticamente vermelhos, cheios na medida certa, e ela tinha eles espremidos em um bico de manha para algo que a garota ao lado dela - que eu só havia realmente reparado estar ali naquele momento - dizia. Segurei um grunhido quando de repente aqueles olhos vieram quentes em minha direção e eu vi seus lábios perfeitos se abrirem em algo que pareceu um ofegar enquanto ela me olhava, para logo em seguida um sorriso malicioso nascer ali e então ela levou o lábio inferior até os dentes, puxando-o levemente enquanto ainda sorria e me olhava. Ela era como a personificação da estrela dos meus sonhos mais eróticos, só que melhor ainda e parada a apenas poucos metros de mim e eu provavelmente não poderia fazer nada, por mais que isso me matasse.

_Primeiro dia na academia e eu já tinha certeza que estava completamente ferrado._

_Merda. _

**Bella POV.**

Estacionei no lugar de sempre e, após pegar minha garrafinha de água e meu inseparável celular, saí do carro e ativei o alarme. Ajeitei brevemente meus shorts cinza e suspirei ao sentir o sol bater em meu rosto. Ainda faltava cerca de um mês para o verão começar oficialmente, mas isso não queria dizer que eu já não estava me preparando para tal ocasião. Eu tinha grandes planos com minha melhor amiga, Alice. Se tudo desse certo, em pouco tempo iríamos juntas para a Califórnia, na casa de seus tios em Santa Mônica, onde passaríamos deliciosos dois meses com vários californianos gatos. Universitários, de preferência. Eu já havia checado alguns lugares populares de lá na internet e inclusive já havia dado uma olhada no _facebook_ do primo mais velho de Alice, o Tony. Ele não era meu tipo favorito de cara, especialmente pelo fato de que ele era basicamente só um ano mais velho do que eu, mas ele era gato o suficiente e eu sabia que não me importaria em me divertir uma vez ou duas com aquele corpo delicioso.

Abri um sorriso malicioso ao imaginar como seria meu verão e comecei a andar em direção a entrada da academia, onde Alice me esperava com um olhar impaciente. Eu sabia que havia atrasado um pouco, mas não era bem minha culpa.

- Quanta demora, Bella - reclamou enquanto mexia em seu cabelo escuro que estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo alto.

- Eu estava esperando papai em casa para falar sobre o verão - respondi com um biquinho e passamos pela catraca da academia. Notei o olhar guloso do recepcionista em minha direção e soltei uma risadinha. Ele estava sempre olhando, mas não fazia muito o meu tipo. Não com aquela carinha de bebê.

- E…? - perguntou animada.

- Ele teve uma reunião de emergência e precisou sair antes que eu pudesse começar o assunto - respondi levemente irritada.

Meu pai andava ocupado demais ultimamente, sempre com jantares importantes ou reuniões de última hora. Eu não sabia o que andava acontecendo na empresa dele, mas não estava gostando nem um pouco da súbita mudança. Meu pai costumava sempre ter tempo para satisfazer minhas vontades e meus caprichos, mas agora eu tinha sorte quando o encontrava disponível em casa. Eu odiava isso. Odiava ser colocada em segundo plano.

- Ah, que droga… Mas aposto que você consegue falar com ele a tem-

Minha melhor amiga começou a falar, mas meu cérebro bloqueou imediatamente o que ela dizia, pois naquele momento eu precisei praticamente me apoiar em algo para não cair feito uma idiota na frente todos. Tudo isso porque a poucos metros de mim, estava o garoto, não, o_ homem_ mais gostoso que eu já havia visto em meus dezessete anos de vida. Mordi meus lábios levemente, porém foi completamente impossível de conter o ofegar que saiu dos meus lábios naquele momento. Ele era perfeito. De longe eu podia ver que ele ainda não tinha um corpo completamente malhado ou definido, mas isso não o deixava menos sexy. Sua pele era clara, ele parecia ser pelo menos uns vinte centímetros mais alto do que eu e mesmo usando uma camisa de malha azul marinho, eu podia ver levemente seu peitoral marcando ali. Porém, o que me chamou a atenção mesmo, foi seu rosto. Parecia que ele tinha sido esculpido por algum deus ou alguma merda do tipo. Os cabelos tinham uma cor bronze, os fios eram longos, bagunçados e eu me imaginei enfiando os dedos ali enquanto o beijava sofregamente. O maxilar era forte, bem traçado e eu imaginei minha língua passando por ali. Os lábios eram finos e num tom rosa claro e imploravam por um beijo. O nariz era reto, fino e dava um complemento para o rosto. Ele tinha a sobrancelha grossa, bastante masculina, e logo ali estavam os olhos mais verdes e mais intensos que eu já havia encarado na vida.

Ofeguei quando seus olhos vieram quentes em minha direção, mas abri um sorriso malicioso quando vi que ele, assim como eu, também estava me secando. Eu podia sentir seu olhar queimando em cada pedacinho de pele exposta minha e adorava aquela sensação. Mordi os lábios quando nossos olhos se encontraram, e ele me lançou um sorriso torto que me deixou com as pernas meio bambas.

- Puta merda - murmurei segurando o braço de Alice e ela me olhou confusa, antes de desviar o olhar para onde eu estava olhando.

- Puta merda, realmente - concordou e eu balancei a cabeça, saindo do transe e a olhando. - Você viu o loiro?

- Loiro? - perguntei confusa. Meu olhar estava apenas no bonitão dos olhos verdes e cabelo bronze. Olhei novamente e notei que tinha, de fato, um loiro malhando ao lado do deus grego e ele também não era de se jogar fora.

- De onde esses dois saíram? - minha amiga perguntou, olhando de forma sonhadora para o loiro que, infelizmente, parecia interessado em uma latina bunduda que estava fazendo agachamento perto dele. Maneei a cabeça.

- Certamente são novatos - murmurei pensativa. - Bom, vir para a academia agora ficará muito mais divertido - soltei uma risadinha.

- Vem, vamos malhar logo.

Revirei os olhos, mas a acompanhei. Começamos pelo alongamento e eu fiz questão de fazer tudo lentamente quando notei que os olhos do deus grego vinham em minha direção a cada minuto. Alice soltou uma risada quando eu me inclinei de forma exagerada para a frente, tocando o chão com a ponta dos dedos e eu soltei uma risadinha, olhando para trás e confirmando que ele ainda me olhava. _Realmente, malhar seria muito mais divertido daqui pra frente_. Uma vez que acabamos de nos alongar, começamos os exercícios e eu precisei me controlar para não olhar para o gostosão a cada segundo, por mais que eu soubesse que era exatamente isso que ele estava fazendo. De alguma forma bizarra eu conseguia sentir seu olhar em mim até mesmo quando eu não o estava observando. Alice e eu malhamos por uma hora e meia e eu segurei a vontade de abrir um biquinho quando notei que o bonitão e seu amigo loiro estavam indo em direção a escada.

Alice avisou que iria tomar um pouco de água antes de irmos e eu assenti, indo até a área de alongamento para esperá-la. Alguns minutos depois ela voltou e descemos, bem a tempo de ver que os dois ainda estavam lá dentro e pareciam estar falando algo com o recepcionista. Senti um incômodo entre as pernas e sabia que talvez fosse precisar de uma ajudinha do meu vibrador mais tarde quando eu fosse tomar banho. Fazia bons meses desde a última vez que minhas partes femininas tiveram alguma ação provocada por contato humano masculino e não só por meus dedos ou pelo meu vibrador que eu havia comprado no início do ano. Tentando não parecer óbvia demais, Alice e eu passamos por eles e desta vez foi impossível não soltar uma risadinha com o olhar que eu recebi do deus grego. Abri um sorriso arrogante e coloquei um pouco mais de movimento nos quadris quando caminhei para a catraca. Escutei uma espécie de grunhido e respirei fundo. Nunca, tipo, nunca _mesmo_ alguém tinha mexido tanto assim comigo. Era como se todo meu corpo tivesse em chamas e a única forma de aplacar isso fosse caso ele me tocasse. Eu já podia imaginar o estrago que aquelas mãos enormes causariam em mim e, pensar nisso, me fazia tremer e querer pular como uma lunática.

Alice e eu nos despedimos quando ela chegou perto do seu carro e eu continuei a caminhar em direção ao meu, praguejando baixinho quando derrubei minha garrafinha de água e minhas chaves. Suspirando, abaixei-me para pegá-las, mas levantei rapidamente quando escutei alguns passos e risadas, para logo em seguida os sons morrerem e então só uma pequena palavra ser pronunciada:

- Merda. - A voz era baixa, quase inaudível, rouca e talvez a mais sexy que eu já tinha escutado em anos.

Virei-me em direção a ela e mordi os lábios quando notei que era o mesmo cara que prendeu minha atenção na última hora e meia. Mais uma vez, mesmo que desta tenha sido completamente espontânea, ele havia tido uma boa visão da minha bunda e pela forma como ele me olhava, eu sabia que ele tinha gostado. E muito. Jogando meu cabelo por cima do ombro, eu abri um sorriso sacana para ele e entrei no carro, dando partida em seguida e, horas depois, deitada na minha banheira após ter tido um maravilhoso orgasmo enquanto eu mentalizava o dono daqueles olhos verdes, eu só conseguia pensar em formas de fazer ele se tornar meu. Porque sim, eu sabia que ele seria meu. De uma forma ou de outra.

Nem que fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse.

* * *

**N/A: **_Como ABM começou quando eles já se conheciam, resolvi fazer esse extra pra mostrar como foi o primeiro encontro da nossa Maldita e do nosso Bobinho. O que acharam? Eu disse que viria com algumas surpresas e essa é uma delas.** Mais extras virão no futuro!** Fiquem ligados e, por favor, comentem!_

**N/B: **_Amei esse extra! Um ótimo prequel da fic :P Bobinho mal sabia que aquela seria sua Maldita hahaha ai que saudade deles s2 Comentem! Beijos xx LeiliPattz_


	2. Chapter 2

**Olha quem apareceu por aqui de novo \o/ O Extra se passa no capítulo seguinte a viagem do Edward em Miamina pausa de verão. Quem quiser reler o capítulo é o Capítulo 43 (47 na contagem dos sites). Boa leitura! (:**

* * *

**Capítulo Extra Dois - Miami**

**Março de 2013. Spring Break.**

**Edward POV.**

Sentindo um corpo quentinho pressionado ao meu, eu soltei um suspiro e abri os olhos, me deparando com um monte de cabelo castanho praticamente em cima do meu rosto. O cheiro era doce e bem cítrico e mesmo sendo diferente do cheiro que eu costumava sentir, não precisei pensar por mais do que um segundo para saber que a dona daquele mar de fios de chocolate era, na verdade, a minha Maldita. Aumentei meu aperto em sua cintura fininha e ela mexeu a cabeça levemente em meu peito, tentando se enterrar cada vez mais ali. Isabella nunca tinha sido uma pessoa muito ativa durante a manhã, isso não era novidade. Tentando não fazer movimentos muito bruscos, puxei o celular dela que estava jogado na mesa de cabeceira e vi que ainda estava bastante cedo - pouco se passava das oito da manhã. Isabella e eu tínhamos ido dormir bem tarde ontem a noite. Depois de uma rodada de sexo maravilhosa de boas-vindas, nós ficamos na cama conversando por algum tempo sobre coisas aleatórias e depois antes de irmos dormir, quase duas da manhã, eu havia puxado ela para mim e novamente nos entregamos um ao outro. Fiz amor com ela sem me preocupar com muita coisa. Foi lento, foi calmo, foi sexy e finalizamos a noite com um breve "eu te amo" e então minha Maldita se enroscou em meu corpo e eu puxei o lençol fino para nos cobrir.

Coloquei o celular de volta na mesa e comecei a fazer um carinho delicado nas costas de Isabella, sabendo que meu toque provavelmente a acordaria. Dito e feito. Não menos do que alguns segundos depois, ela começou a resmungar baixinho e logo seus olhos castanhos se abriram preguiçosamente e ela começou a me fitar. Por algum breve período de tempo, ela apenas ficou me olhando, como se estivesse tentando assimilar o que estava acontecendo ali, por fim, ela piscou algumas vezes e, parecendo entender o que queria, ela abriu um sorriso contagiante e se jogou em mim, me dando um beijo estalado nos lábios. Pensei em aprofundar, mas sabia que Isabella não era muito fã de beijos matinais que envolviam línguas, então apenas dei uma mordidinha no lábio inferior dela e me afastei.

- Hmmm… bom dia pra você também - brinquei, abrindo um sorriso e pegando uma mecha do cabelo dela e colocando atrás da orelha.

- Não acredito que você realmente está aqui! - disse e me deu mais um selinho. - Por um momento achei que eu estivesse tendo algum tipo de sonho ou sei lá…

- Você achou mesmo que eu fosse conseguir ficar mais tempo longe de você? - perguntei, passando minhas mãos na lateral do corpo dela, até chegar nos seios. - Acordei ontem depois de um… _sonho_ e sabia que eu não podia passar mais um dia sem ver você, então conversei com seu pai e-

- Meu pai sabe que você está aqui? - perguntou surpresa e eu assenti.

- Sim… enfim, conversei com ele e pedi que Irina remarcasse tudo de importante que eu precisava fazer. - Isabella franziu o nariz fazendo um biquinho ao ouvir o nome da minha secretária e eu soltei uma risada, puxando ela pra mim e dando um beijo rápido em seus lábios. - A semana no trabalho estava bem tranquila, logo não tive muitos problemas. Não é como se eu fosse conseguir trabalhar direito sabendo que você estava longe de mim e ainda mais com todas aquelas fotos com_ e sem_ biquíni que você resolveu me mandar nos últimos dias...

- Não vi você reclamando de nenhuma delas - murmurou arqueando a sobrancelha e eu revirei os olhos, sabendo que ela estava certa. Eu definitivamente não estava reclamando de receber uma foto da minha namorada gostosa fazendo _topless_ só pra mim. - Para ser sincera, eu acho que as fotos até _ajudaram_ você e sua imaginação nesses sonhos aí que você citou… estou certa?

- Você não imagina o quanto - respondi, apertando sua cintura levemente. - Porra, Isabella… você não imagina como eu fiquei quando recebi aquela foto de você fazendo _topless_… Ao mesmo tempo em que a imagem era linda pra caralho, quero dizer, aqueles eram seus seios perfeitos a mostra, eu estava com medo que alguém fosse aparecer e ver o que não devia. Eu não sabia o que fazer.

- Mmmm… talvez eu tenha uma ideia ou duas - sussurrou provocantemente.

Gemi quando ele se levantou um pouco e então uma de suas mãos veio pra o meio de nossos corpos e ela, sem perder tempo, pegou minha ereção e prontamente a colocou em seu corpo apertado e quente. Senti-la sem nenhuma barreira entre nós dois, era algo que talvez eu nunca fosse me acostumar. Sexo com Isabella _sempre_ era algo incrível, porém, poder sentir sua carne quente e molhada apertando a minha nem nada entre nós era… indescritível. Levei minhas mãos de volta para os seios perfeitos da minha Maldita que estavam balançando suavemente na medida em que ela se movimentava em cima de mim e raspei meus polegares em seus mamilos, fazendo com que um gemido mais alto saísse de seus lábios e ela levasse os braços para trás, apoiando-se em meus joelhos enquanto aumentava a velocidade e batia mais forte e fundo em mim. Sua barriga lisinha estava completamente a minha disposição e foi impossível não deixar meus olhos caírem em seu piercing novo. Tirei uma mão dos seus seios, descendo-a até o pequeno objeto prateado. O olhar de Isabella imediatamente veio em minha direção e ela sorriu debochada para mim, voltando com as mãos para meu ombro e se movimentando um pouco mais devagar.

- Você _realmente_ amou isso, hein? - provocou, rebolando um pouco e eu sibilei baixinho, apertando a cintura dela. - Estava pensando em colocar um no… ugh… mamilo também, o que você ah-acha?

- Só por cima do meu cadáver que alguém além de mim vai tocar nessas belezinhas - respondi grunhindo e enfatizei meu ponto quando puxei Isabella para baixo e suguei seus mamilos com força, mordiscando-os um pouquinho também só porque eu sabia que ela adorava quando eu fazia isso e ela soltou um gritinho misturado a um gemido. - Seus seios são perfeitos do jeito que são.

- Anotado - brincou com uma risada ofegante.

Sabendo que ela provavelmente estava se cansando de comandar todos os movimentos, levantei ela pela cintura e a deitei de lado na cama, deitando por trás dela e erguendo uma de suas pernas por cima da minha, antes de deslizar para dentro dela novamente.

- Hmmm… eu ah! Eu amo quando você fica… hmm.. dentro de mim assim… uuugh.

- Sim… tão mais… apertado - concordei, enterrando a cabeça no vão do pescoço dela e mordendo a pele levemente. Eu sabia que não ia durar muito mais tempo, então, não querendo deixar minha Maldita sem sua recompensa, levei minha mão até o sexo dela e comecei a esfregar meus dedos em seu clitóris.

- Edward! - gemeu, enterrando as unhas em meus braços e empinando a bunda em minha direção. Sorrindo com a reação, dei um tapa estalado em sua pele que agora estava bem mais bronzeada e ela não conseguiu se segurar mais. Seu orgasmo veio forte e ela apertou suas paredes ao meu redor, tornando quase impossível de se mover dentro dela, o que foi meu ápice, pois acabei gozando no mesmo segundo.

Ficamos parados e em silêncio por alguns breves minutos, apenas tentando recuperar nossas respirações e nos recuperar do sexo matinal maravilhoso que tínhamos acabado de ter e, quando minha respiração já estava mais desacelerada, depositei uns beijinhos do pescoço dela e gentilmente separei nossos corpos, desabando de costas na cama e puxando ela comigo.

- Uau… tinha me esquecido como era bom acordar ao seu lado e ter uma das nossas sessões maravilhosas de sexo logo pela manhã - Isabella disse, ainda um pouco ofegante e eu apenas assenti coma cabeça, passando a pontinha do nariz no cabelo dela e sentindo seu cheiro. Sexo e frutas tropicais. Era quase como se ela fosse meu próprio alimento afrodisíaco. - Você está cheirando meu cabelo?

- Sim… gostei desse cheiro novo. Frutas tropicais com algo meio apimentado na mistura - respondi, fazendo um carinho de leve na bochecha esquerda da bunda dela.

- É uma loção nova que comprei - respondeu olhando pra cima e mordendo os lábios. - Queria variar um pouco. Então você aprova?

- Uhum - murmurei, distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço dela, que se virou e veio me beijar nos lábios levemente. Puxei-a para mim, abraçando sua cintura e ela soltou uma risadinha quando ouviu meu estômago roncar alto.

- Parece que é hora de saciar outra fome sua, uh? - brincou.

- Bom, levando em conta que minha última refeição foi algumas horas antes de pegar o avião para Miami, eu diria que sim - disse rindo e ela estreitou os olhos.

- Espero que o senhor tenha pelo menos almoçado ontem. Qual foi a última vez que você comeu?

- Er…eu não sei, talvez umas três da tarde?

- Edward Masen - ameaçou e então maneou a cabeça. - Você tem a alimentação mais horrível que eu já vi. Vem, vamos tomar um banho, escovar os dentes e aí a gente pode ir comer aqui perto…

- Ok, ok… mandona - provoquei e ela me deu um tapa no braço e se levantou da cama.

Isabella pegou minha camisa que estava jogada no chão do quarto e a vestiu, ficando incrivelmente sexy e fofa como só ela conseguia. Respirei fundo, segurando a vontade de jogá-la na cama mais uma vez e saciar meu desejo por ela e peguei minha cueca boxer no chão, resolvendo que saciaria outras necessidades antes. Como higiene pessoal e minha fome praticamente mortal. Com toda a animação de rever Isabella e depois com todas as rodadas de sexo, eu havia me distraído e só agora conseguia realmente pensar e perceber o quão faminto eu estava. Depois de ajudá-la a pegar as coisas que precisaríamos para tomar banho, saímos do quarto e seguimos em direção ao banheiro que ficava no final do corredor. Por ainda ser bem cedo, faltando quinze minutos para as dez da manhã, a casa ainda estava bem vazia e silenciosa, então não encontramos com ninguém pelo breve que fizemos.

Tranquei a porta do banheiro atrás de mm a passei os olhos rapidamente pelo local. Assim como o resto da casa, ele tinha uma arquitetura bem clássica e romântica. Algo que relembrava bastante cenários de filmes latinos. Antes de entrarmos no chuveiro, Isabella e eu escovamos os dentes e eu pude, finalmente, beijá-la como queria desde o momento em que havia acordado: puxei seu corpo pequeno pra mim e enfiei minha mão nos fios levemente embolados do seu cabelo castanho, inclinando seu rosto e tomando seus lábios róseos nos meus. Minha língua passou provocantemente pelo lábio inferior dela e ela soltou um suspiro, entreabrindo os lábios e dando passagem para que eu aprofundasse o beijo. Quando nos separamos, sua respiração estava mais uma vez descompassada e ela sorriu para mim, tirando a camisa e entrando debaixo do chuveiro que agora estava ligado.

A água estava mais fria do que eu estava acostumado, mas com o clima extremamente seco e quente daquele dia em Miami, era exatamente tudo o que eu precisava. Nós tomamos um banho demorado, Isabella lavou cada parte do meu corpo - mesmo comigo reclamando sobre o fato de ficar cheirando feito uma garota por usar sua loção de banho nova - e eu fiz o mesmo com ela, tomando meu tempo para massagear seu cabelo e então ela me explicou com cuidado como eu fazia para limpar e cuidar do seu umbigo recém-perfurado. Quando termine o processo, depositei o beijo de leve ali e ela sorriu, me puxando para mais um beijo e então desligou o chuveiro. Apesar de não termos parado de nos tocar por um minuto sequer enquanto estávamos ali, nós não fizemos nada além de trocar alguns beijos e carícias leves, os dois cansados demais para começar algo que talvez não fôssemos conseguir terminar. Além do mais, o estômago da minha Maldita resolveu fazer sua aparição quando estávamos nos enrolando nas toalhas e eu soltei uma risada, abraçando-a por trás e beijando levemente seu pescoço, o que fez com que ela soltasse uma risadinha e então se virasse para me dar um beijinho no queixo.

Peguei nossas coisas que estavam na bancada e, quando estávamos prontos para sair, alguém bateu na porta, nos fazendo parar.

- _Bella?_ - Uma voz masculina perguntou do outro lado da porta. Não era uma voz grossa ou algo do tipo. Claramente dava para perceber que era um adolescente falando, talvez uns dezenove anos ou algo assim.

- Sim? - minha Maldita respondeu parecendo entediada e eu arqueei a sobrancelha. - É o primo de Alice - ela sussurrou, revirando os olhos. Cerrei meus punhos, tentando refrear imagens dos dois juntos quando eles ficaram no verão passado e ela me acalmou com um beijinho.

- Está tudo bem? - ele perguntou, tentando girar a maçaneta. - Você não foi ao luau ontem e depois eu não vi mais você em lu-

Respirando fundo, Isabella pegou minha mão e destrancou a porta, nos fazendo dar de cara com um garoto alto - talvez um metro e setenta e cinco ou um metro e oitenta -, pele bem bronzeada, braços grandes, o cabelo preto e curto e uma cara chocada ao perceber que ela não estava sozinha. Sem me importar em parecer possessivo, abracei Isabella por trás novamente e cocei a garganta quando o idiota começou a secar minha namorada que só estava enrolada em uma toalha. Sim, eu sabia que ela era o pecado em um corpo adolescente, mas ela era minha.

- Oh, sinto muito - respondeu em um tom de falsa educação. - Meu _namorado_ resolveu me fazer uma surpresa ontem a noite e depois disso, sair do quarto, _e da cama_, eram as últimas coisas que eu tinha em mente - completou com uma risadinha.

- Namo- o que? Mas…?

Pensei em responder algo, mas no segundo em que eu abri a boca, outra porta no corredor se abriu e uma Alice parecendo estar de ressaca apareceu. Seus olhos arregalaram rapidamente quando ela me viu ali e então ela sorriu, vindo em nossa direção.

- Edward! Eu estava me perguntando quanto tempo demoraria para você aparecer, ainda mais depois de todas aquelas fotos - disse rindo e eu arqueei a sobrancelha pra Isabella.

- Quem mais você acha que estava tirando a grande parte delas? - minha namorada perguntou e eu soltei uma risada. É claro.

- Eu já devia imaginar - respondi maneando a cabeça. - Como vai, Alice?

- De ressaca, mas tudo bem. Você chegou ontem? - perguntou e antes que eu respondesse completou. - É claro que você chegou ontem. Eu devia saber que os gemidos que eu estava escutando não era coisa da minha cabeça.

- Cala a boca - Isabella riu. - Enfim, a conversa está ótima, mas Edward e eu precisamos nos trocar para comermos algo. Até mais tarde.

Sem esperar por uma resposta nós começamos a andar, mas antes de fecharmos definitivamente a porta do quarto eu ainda pude ouvir o tal do Tony resmungar:

- Namorado, Alice?

- Eu te falei que ela não estava disponível, cabeção - Alice respondeu, antes de se enfiar no banheiro.

Segurei minha risada e fechei a porta, puxando Isabella para mim e beijando-a um pouco mais. Depois de vinte minutos já estávamos prontos e eu segurava a mão macia da minha Maldita enquanto caminhávamos em direção a garagem da casa. Eles haviam alugado alguns carros e Isabella me entregou a chave de um Jeep branco, dizendo que ela me guiaria até um restaurante próximo. Acabamos almoçando no The River, um restaurante de frutos do mar, e Isabella se deliciou com o cardápio do local. Devido ao piercing ela não podia comer nada muito pesado, então peixe definitivamente era a melhor opção. Começamos o almoço degustando algumas ostras deliciosas e, é claro, que minha Maldita aproveitou o momento para passar a mão na minha coxa e sussurrar no meu ouvido que ela estava louca para provar de ostras eram realmente tão afrodisíacas quanto as pessoas costumavam falar. Repreendi a vontade de grunhir e dei um beijo rápido nos lábios dela, mandando ela se comportar que mais tarde provaríamos tal tese.

Com um biquinho ela se inclinou de volta na cadeira e eu soltei uma risada, pegando sua mão e levando até meus lábios. Nossos pedidos chegaram logo depois e comemos em meio a uma conversa sobre o que faríamos no nosso breve tempo aqui em Miami. Quando terminamos de comer e pagamos a conta, Isabella e eu decidimos dar uma volta pela praia mais próxima e depois ficamos rodando com o carro pelas ruas da cidade. No final das contas, nós dois acabamos indo para a ilha de Miami Beach, mais especificamente na área de South Beach, onde paramos na Rua Lincoln. Era uma rua bem charmosa, com vários pedestres andando para lá e para cá transitando entre as centenas de lojas e restaurantes que haviam naquele espaço. Por ainda ser abril, a feira de antiguidades ainda estava por aqui e, enquanto Isabella olhava algumas coisinhas que ela planejava comprar, eu comecei a repensar em uma ideia que havia tido no dia anterior. Pegando meu celular, confirmei uma reserva em um dos melhores hotéis de Miami, fazendo alguns pedidos específicos, e depois, mexendo alguns pauzinhos, consegui reserva em um restaurante maravilhoso que tinha uma vista perfeita do mar.

- Está tudo bem? - Isabella perguntou vindo em minha direção. Suas mãos já estavam cheias de coisa e eu soltei uma risada, pegando as compras dela e segurando.

- Tudo perfeito, linda - respondi depositando um beijo em sua testa que estava quente devido ao sol. - Mas tenho uma pergunta. Você trouxe algum vestido mais… digamos… formal?

- Tipo alguma roupa mais chique e tal? Do tipo que eu precisaria usar com salto alto?

- Isso.

- Trouxe sim, por quê?

- Uma surpresa - respondi dando uma piscadinha ela fez um biquinho.

Tentei ignorar ele o máximo que podia e voltamos ao nosso passeio local. Miami era um lugar incrível as misturas de cultura que existiam naquele lugar me deixavam de boca aberta. Várias pessoas conversando em si em outras línguas, pessoas vestidas de todos os jeitos, músicas latinas tocando em grande parte da cidade, mulheres se bronzeando com biquínis minúsculos, milhares de turistas tirando fotos de tudo o que viam pela frente. Confesso que quando paramos em frente a casa que os amigos de Isabella tinham alugado, eu me senti mais aliviado. Toda a agitação daquela cidade estava me fazendo ficar um pouco tonto. Estacionei o carro ao lado de uma pick-up vermelha e ajudei Isabella a sair do carro. O sol já estava mais fraco e eu sabia que devia ser pelo menos umas quatro da tarde. Nós dois subimos completamente exaustos para o quarto e após colocar as sacolas em um canto, nós dois caímos na cama e eu resolvi informar Isabella dos meus planos para hoje a noite. Ela soltou um gritinho animado, dizendo que eu era incrível e pulou em cima de mim, me enchendo de beijos por todo o rosto.

- Vou avisar Alice que estamos indo para um hotel e também pedir ajuda para ela para me arrumar - comemorou. - Temos muito tempo?

- Vai lá, linda - concordei, dando um beijo na pontinha do nariz vermelho dela. - Eu só preciso fazer uma ligação para Jasper para confirmar como estão as coisas no escritório. E sim, temos pelo menos três horas para sairmos daqui. Fiz reserva para às sete e meia.

- Hmmm… então temos tempo de uma última rodada nessa cama maravilhosa - ronronou, mas antes que pudéssemos ir adiante, meu celular tocou.

- Vai lá falar com Alice e quando você voltar nós continuamos isso aqui - prometi, mordendo de leve o queixo dela e ela soltou um gritinho, pulando do meu colo e correndo para fora do quarto. Às vezes era fácil me esquecer que ela era apenas uma garota de 18 anos, mas era completamente adorável ser lembrado disso quando eu a via agir desse jeito.

A ligação com Jasper não durou tanto tempo assim. Nós conversamos sobre o projeto Volturi, aparentemente minha viagem da semana seguinte havia sido agendada para daqui alguns meses e eu precisei conter meu desapontamento. Eu estava planejando conversar com Isabella sobre meus planos de me mudar para Nova York hoje a noite, mas agora com essa notícia, eu sabia que precisaria esperar um pouco mais. Uma reunião adiada nunca era um bom sinal e eu não queria dar falsas esperanças para Isabella. Quero dizer, independente de eu ir para Nova York ou não, eu ainda continuaria namorando ela e, num futuro próximo, faria nossa relação ser algo ainda mais sério - era impossível não pensar em anéis de diamantes e uma vida juntos quando eu estava pensando na minha Maldita -, mas não podia negar que comigo morando em NY as coisas seriam mais fáceis e até mesmo mais divertidas para nós dois.

Fiquei no quarto mais alguns minutos esperando Isabella voltar, mas quando notei que ela estava demorando mais do que o normal, saí da cama e desci as escadas da casa, resolvendo que daria uma olhada na parte dos fundos, onde o pessoal estava mais cedo. Comecei a virar a minha direita, porém algo me fez parar. Vi Isabella andando em minha direção, um olhar frustrado eu seu rosto perfeito. Ela tinha os braços cruzados debaixo dos peitos e estava usando a mesma saída de praia de que eu havia retirado do seu corpo mais cedo quando estávamos visitando uma das praias e resolvemos nos amassar um pouco dentro do Jeep. Linda. Pensei em me fazer presente, mas parei novamente quando vi que ela não estava sozinha e um garoto estava vindo atrás dela. Não precisei pensar muito para o reconhecer e notar que era o primo de Alice, Tony.

- Você quer mesmo que eu acredite que aquele _cara_ é seu _namorado?_ - ele perguntou, puxando Isabella pelo braço e a fazendo se virar para ele.

- Sim - ela respondeu naquele tom irritadinho dela e eu sabia que ela tinha revirado aqueles olhos castanhos. - Algum problema?

- Qual é, _gatinha?!_ - exclamou. - O cara tem quase 30 anos!

- _E daí?_ - minha Maldita praticamente berrou, dando um tapa na mão de Tony e se afastando dele.

Eu não precisei observar muito para saber que ela estava completamente puta. Eu adorava quando Isabella ficava puta, principalmente quando ela estava puta com outra pessoa. Era a coisa mais sexy do mundo e eu adorava _acalmá-la_ do melhor jeito possível, transformando a _trigesa _em uma gatinha preguiçosa em questão de minutos.

- Você quer _mesmo_ me convencer que um _velho_ como ele ta te deixando satisfeita? - zombou e eu senti meu sangue ferver. _Oh, Tony, se você soubesse quantas vezes eu consigo satisfazer Isabella por dia._ - Eu te conheço, gatinha, sei que você é exigente…

- Vai se foder, Tony! - Isabella disse o olhando friamente. - Só porque você transou comigo umas duas vezes não quer dizer que você me conhece! Pelo menos eu nunca precisei fingir um orgasmo com o Edward, o corpo _velho_ dele, como você diz, sabe me deixar completamente satisfeita. Tão satisfeita que algumas vezes eu acho que vou entrar em algum tipo de coma após transarmos - pontuou petulante e eu sorri de forma arrogante. - E eu sou muito feliz com ele.

- O quê?! Como assim fingir orgasmos? Você gozou, Bella. Eu _senti _você gozando. Eu _ouvi_ você gozando.

Minha Maldita então jogou a cabeça para trás, fazendo com que seus cabelos voassem levemente com a brisa que vinha da praia e soltou uma risada alta e exageradamente irônica. Tony franziu o cenho e se ele não fosse um idiota querendo roubar minha Maldita talvez eu até sentisse pena dele por causa do seu orgulho masculino ferido com aquela confissão.

- O que foi, _gatinho_? Acha mesmo que aqueles gritos na casa do salva vidas foram mesmo tão reais assim? - perguntou em tom de zombaria e arqueando uma sobrancelha. _E essa era minha garota._ - Olha, você foi divertido, um ótimo passatempo no último verão, mas precisa trabalhar muito se realmente pretende satisfazer uma mulher como meu namorado é capaz de fazer. E eu não estou falando apenas do sexo, muito embora o sexo com ele seja algo de outro muito, não me entenda mal Edward me faz sentir prazer em lugares que eu nem sabia ser possível. Mas Edward sabe como me tratar como se deve, dentro _e _fora do quarto. Agora, eu tenho coisas mais importantes do que ter uma briga sem sentido com você.

- Foi um bom discurso, Bella - Tony disse, se aproximando dela e eu fechei meus punhos. - Saiba que quando você se cansar de brincar de casinha com o _velhote_, eu vou estar aqui a sua disposição pra te mostrar o que você estava perdendo.

- Eu não esperaria em pé se fosse você, _Anthony_ - Isabella praticamente cuspiu e eu tomei aquilo como minha deixa para me fazer presente e saí do meu pequeno esconderijo, indo em direção a eles.

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram brevemente quando ela me viu ali e Tony sorriu arrogante em minha direção, provavelmente pensando que eu teria a ideia errada ao vê-los tão próximos. Segurei a vontade de revirar os olhos e continuei a andar em direção a eles, fazendo questão de lançar meu sorriso torto em direção a Isabella, apenas por saber que ela ficava louca com ele. Soube que estava funcionando quando ela mordeu os lábios e deu um passo em minha direção e aquilo me fez manear a cabeça. Puxei-a de encontro ao meu corpo e antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, beijei-a fortemente por alguns segundos, deixando-a sem ar.

- Está tudo bem? - perguntei e ela se alinhou em meu corpo, passando a mão pela gola da minha camisa.

- Agora está tudo perfeito - suspirou. - Alice já está ciente dos meus planos, mas eu pedi a ela que esperasse um tempinho para que nos dois pudéssemos nos despedir devidamente do meu quarto - continuou com uma risadinha e ouvi Tony bufar. _O que ele ainda estava fazendo aqui_?

- Hmm… talvez eu queira me despedir de mais um outro cômodo também - sussurrei mordendo a pontinha do seu ouvido.

- Banheiro? - perguntou mordendo os lábios e me olhando por baixo daqueles cílios longos.

- Banheiro - confirmei e ela enlaçou os braços em meu pescoço.

- E o que ainda estamos fazendo perdendo tempo aqui? - perguntou.

Sem perder mais tempo, peguei-a em meu colo e praticamente corri para o segundo andar da casa onde eu e Isabella nos despedimos, e muito bem, de cada parte que queríamos. Começamos na cama e terminamos na parede gelada do banheiro. Tony ainda havia ficado parado olhando bem puto e perplexo para nós dois quando eu a peguei no colo e talvez eu poderia ter feito algo em relação a isso. Talvez eu devesse ter tido uma conversa de homem para homem com ele. Porém eu não podia dizer que aquele pedaço de merda cheio de ciúmes era, de fato, um _homem_. Além do mais, eu tinha uma noite incrível pela frente planejada e tudo o que queria fazer era aproveitar o máximo ao lado da minha garota antes de voltarmos para a realidade em Chicago quando o feriado acabasse.

E foi exatamente isso que fizemos. Sem Tony, sem assuntos desagradáveis, sem ciúmes desnecessário, sem interrupções e sem preocupações. Apenas minha Maldita e eu, aproveitando uma noite quente na cidade de Miami. Exatamente como devia ser.

* * *

**N/A: **_Eu disse que ainda tinha coisa de ABM pra vocês e aqui está uma delas! Esse extra está na minha cabeça há vidas... para falar a verdade, ele seria um capítulo normal em ABM mas acabei tirando ele e decidi que mais tarde ele voltaria como extra. O que vocês acharam? Deu pra matar um pouco a saudades? Espero que sim! Por favor, comentem me contando o que acharam e espero ver vocês em breve. Beijos, beijos_

**N/B**: _Hello ppl! Que saudade que eu estava desses dois, e essa parte de Miami era uma das que eu mais queria ler! Eles bem safadinhos, Tony levando um mega fora e eles sendo fofos. Queria eles pra sempre :( Enfim, comentem! Beijos xx LeiliPattz_


End file.
